


nearly beloved

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Kissing, shameless wishful thinking, spoilers up to affc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At the beginning she mostly followed his lead, but now she doesn’t anymore and when she kisses him first, her tongue meeting his and that soft swell of her bottom lip moving against his own he selfishly thinks that maybe he’s glad that no one else but him knows about how good it feels to kiss her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	nearly beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, for the prompts _kiss_ and _mouth_ ; title from the Wallflowers. Nothing is mine.

There are times when Jaime pities Ronnet Connington. He also should pity the other two people that at some point were supposed to marry Brienne and hadn’t, but he hasn’t ever met them personally, so he sticks to the one he knows.

He should also pity himself, to be entirely honest, for having ever thought that she had an ugly mouth.

It’s not that it isn’t; in comparison to Cersei’s mouth, ugly is probably the only word you could find for it. Cersei’s lips had an exquisite shape, a perfect pink bow that fit his own lips in the way a key fits in its unique lock. They only were swollen and became deep pink only when kissed, otherwise they stayed a lovely, pale rose color that matched perfectly with the rest of her face. Brienne’s are the opposite – they’re ill-shaped, they’re too full and there’s a reason why her eyes are the only part of her face that could be described as beautiful.

But the moment Brienne uses her mouth to kiss, and Jaime has been the only person until now who knows exactly what it means, you forget about how they look. Full also means soft, and the way it feels when she kisses him back made Jaime shiver, the first time it happened. Now that doesn’t happen anymore, but whenever he kisses her he just loves how her lips feel against his – most times they’re cracked and sometimes they bleed (but that’s a given for someone who spends more time with a sword in their hand rather than inside a castle), but they always part willingly for his own and for his tongue, and when they’re wet and kiss-swollen, then they don’t even feel rough anymore. And fine, Brienne might have crooked teeth, but when you’re running your tongue over them as her lips match the way yours are moving, you really don’t feel the difference. At the beginning she mostly followed his lead, but now she doesn’t anymore and when she kisses him first, her tongue meeting his and that soft swell of her bottom lip moving against his own he selfishly thinks that maybe he’s glad that no one else but him knows about how good it feels to kiss her.

It’s not just about how her mouth feels against his own, and it’s not only about kissing her _there_. The first time she had put her lips on the stump where his right hand had been he had frozen still for a moment (he hadn’t thought that she’d want to do it), and then it had made his blood boil in the good way – the damn thing never stopped being sensitive, and feeling her mouth on there first and her tongue later had made him feel things he isn’t sure he has the words for. The first time he had kissed her ruined cheek he had thought it would feel strange, but by then enough time had passed that it only felt like any scar would, and feeling her shiver against him when pressed his mouth against it had made him spend five minutes using his mouth and his tongue over that side of her face.

The day Brienne kneels in front of him and takes his cock into her mouth he has the confirm that she knows how to put it to good use, and whenever he does the same to her and places soft kisses on the inside of her thighs (and he hadn’t known that she had freckles there too, but taking his time kissing them hadn’t been trouble at all) before making her come with his tongue he can’t help loving the way she moans his name.

He also likes it when he manages not to keep her quiet as she thinks she should be.

Still, he’ll never tell her out loud, but he thinks he likes it best when it’s lips against lips and her tongue is hot and warm against his own, and it feels so good that most times he tries to keep his mouth on hers whatever it is that they’re doing – if she has her hand around his cock or if he has his fingers inside her, it feels better if they’re kissing. Whenever he’s inside her he just likes to hear her moan inside his mouth as he kisses her, whether she’s on top of him or not. Maybe it’s that every time it happens she kisses him like he’s the best thing that ever happened to her, maybe it’s that when they’re kiss-swollen and half-smiling her lips look fair rather than ugly.

And whenever he pities Ronnet Connington for having missed this, he can’t help thinking that he’s glad that he and all her other betrothed were fools and that they have no idea of what they lost. That’s fine by him though – after all, he isn’t the kind of man who likes sharing.


End file.
